


You’re a cool kid

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anyways, Crying, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gloves stop feeling bad about yourself, Goggles you innocent pure bean I love you, I Will Go Down With This Ship, ITS SAD BOI HOURS YALL, M/M, Small kiss, Why isn’t there more writing for this ship I am disappointed, sad hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: “...do you really think I’m irritating?”“...do you think I’m uncool?”“No, never.”“You’re a cool kid. A really cool kid.”
Relationships: Gloves/Goggles, Goggles/Gloves
Kudos: 16
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	You’re a cool kid

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes I’m a baby for crying after losing two ranked battles what of it?
> 
> I’m just an anxious crying pan kid leave me alone lol-

Gloves was too frustrated to move. He clutched onto his dualies tightly as he watched Lil Judd raise the flag. He just stood there while his team did the standard losing poses. 

It had only been his second loss in solo ranked, and he was already over it. On average days, losing wouldn’t faze him, he’d just find a way to make his next match extremely cool. But for some reason, these two losses stuck to him.

With a blank stare on his face, he looked at the enemy splat dualies’ kills. Huh, 18. Of course, most of those were his deaths. His heart wasn’t in the games at all today, evident by his measly four kills....he felt really uncool right now.

Gloves didn’t say anything to his temporary team, just grunted in disappointment, and walked off. It was way out of character and caught both sides by surprise. Gloves was known to be a good sport after the battles were over. 

“And that’s another win for new Team Monarch!”

Gloves snapped his head up as he heard cheering. Cephalopods have gathered to watch Prince’s team in action, and of course, with Prince being a natural-born king, he brought his team to victory. Something about the win broke Gloves. He bore no ill will to the young monarch, none at all, but then...what was he feeling? A tear rolled down Gloves’s cheek as he whispered,

“I wish I could be like the cool kids...”

Gloves quickly turned a heel and sprinted his way towards his apartment, tears running freely. 

Once he arrived at his apartment complex, he ran up the flight of stairs. Gloves put a hand over his mouth to block the sounds of despair coming from him. He hastily pulled out his keys, letting out an irritated wail from his mouth as he couldn’t get the key he needed in. Cod, was he this pathetic?

Finally, he unlocked his apartment and threw his dualie case next to the bench, the door closing behind him. Gloves made his way to his bedroom, tears continuing to cloud his vision no matter how many times he wiped them away. 

Maybe it was because of how many times he was splatted... perhaps it was because his teammates weren’t listening to his callouts or warnings... maybe it was because he wasn’t good enough.

The more he thought about it; the more Gloves realized how both games could have been won if Gloves just had been better at his weapon. Everything was fine. It was just him being, well, uncool. This revelation only made Gloves bury his head into the pillow and sob like there was no tomorrow. 

“Gloves?”

Gloves gasped and quickly sat up, grabbing whatever he could to defend himself, which was a plastic cup...that’s very handy. Had he locked the door when he had come home? 

“W-who’s there?”

Gloves wanted to facepalm himself, way to give yourself away, you idiot. 

“It’s me, Goggles! I wanted to visit yo- what’s wrong?!”

Goggles quickly changed his attitude when he got to the doorway of Glove’s room and saw the tear-stained face the dualie main had. Gloves promptly tried to rub away the tears, his face becoming a light green from his embarrassment. 

“N-nothing! I’m totally cool, dude.”

Darn his small stutter. He felt the weight of his bed shift, indicating the navy blue toned inkling sat down next to him. When he looked, he blushed more at the adorably concerned face Goggles had on.

“Gloves, you’re my friend! You can tell me anything! And I want to help you feel better.”

Gloves set down the cup and rubbed his bicep. He felt a bit stupid now. Even more uncool. 

“...it’s dumb...”

Goggles frowned. 

“It’s not dumb if you got upset by it. Here have a pickled plum.”

Gloves let out a light chuckle as Goggles pulled out his jar of pickled plums and unscrewed it. Gloves politely took one and ate it, enjoying the taste. Both inklings sat in silence eating the pickled plums before Gloves spoke in a soft whisper,

“I’m not cool...”

Goggles’s eyes widened as he looked at Gloves. He was one of the coolest squids around!

“What do you mean! You’re one of the coolest cephalopods I know! You’re so cool with your dualies!”

“Heh, if I’m so /cool/ then why didn’t I get a good enough kill score to at least stay on par with my teammates?”

Goggles looked at Gloves in confusion as he put another plum in his mouth.

“Kills don’t matter as long as you have fun.”

Gloves gave Goggles a hollowed out stare.

“Easy for you to say, you and your team fight so effortlessly sometimes, just having fun and still winning. It’d be so irritating if it weren’t so impressive.”

Goggles clutched his baggy shorts with one hand as he stared into his jar.

“...you think I’m irritating?”

Goggles knew he was a bit over the top sometimes, but he was just having fun. He felt tears forming. Was it a crime to have fun?

“W-Wait no Goggles I didn’t mean you were irritating it’s just-“

“No, no, it’s okay Gloves, I get it...I’m sorry for intruding into your home.”

Goggles quickly screwed on the lid to his jar and shoved it cod knows where and stood up. He gave a slight bow and started to take a step when he was suddenly hugged from behind.

“Goggles...please...please don’t leave...I’m sorry...”

Goggles turned around, hugging the taller inkling and buried his face in the other’s chest. They stayed like that for a while, silently crying and holding one another, slightly swaying to add comfort. 

“...do you really think I’m irritating?”

“...do you think I’m uncool?”

“No, never.”

“You’re a cool kid. A really cool kid.”

They both snorted and started laughing. It was stupid, /they/ were stupid, but they didn’t care. Gloves looked at Goggles and smiled, cod he loved that smile. Goggles opened his eyes and noticed the staring, a blush forming on his cheeks. He tensed when Gloves put his hand on his cheek and wiped his tears. And before he knew it, Gloves’s lips were on his.

And to him, it was the coolest thing Gloves had ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t think imma sleep, which is normal,,, 
> 
> Also, my friend made fun of me for not dming this person who I think is really cool- but now I think I know what I can say to like,,, idk say to them XD??? I’ll do it later tho since it’s like 2 AM-
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading,
> 
> Stay Fresh Off the Hook!
> 
> ...wow I haven’t written that in a minute-


End file.
